goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Puts Superglue on His Dad's Hat / Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) A the lounge, Gelman was feeling bored. Gelman: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. Then Gelman left the lounge, and then he entered the garage. So Gelman opened the cupboard. Gelman: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! Then Gelman picked up some superglue, and then he left the garage. Then Gelman sneaked into his parents' room. Gelman: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! Gelman put some superglue on his dad's hat. Gelman: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! Then Gelman walked out of his parents' room, and then Gelman's dad walked in. Gelman's dad: Now it's time I put my hat on. Then Gelman's dad put on his hat. Gelman's dad: And now, I'm ready to go to work! Then Gelman's dad walked off to work. Back in the garage, Gelman put the superglue back in the garage, and he put it back in the cupboard. Gelman: Now I'm going to watch South Park! Then Gelman went back to the lounge to watch his favourite show. Then Gelman entered the lounge, and he sat on a couch. Gelman: Time to watch South Park! Then Gelman turned on the TV and he picked Comedy Central. Gelman began to watch South Park. Six hours later, Gelman's dad came back. Gelman's dad: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. Then Gelman's dad nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Gelman's dad: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Sheila, come over here, please! Gelman's mum: What is it, Simon? Gelman's dad: I can't get my hat off! Gelman's mum: What's wrong, dear? Gelman's dad: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Gelman's mum: Hold on! I'll pull your hat off your head! Then Gelman's mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Gelman's mum: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Gelman's dad: The fibres are fused to the head! Gelman's mum: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Gelman's dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Gelman's mum had managed to pull the hat off Gelman's dad. Gelman's dad: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear! Gelman's mum: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. Then Gelman's dad realised something. Gelman's dad: What a minute! It was Gelman who put superglue on my hat! Then Gelman's dad called to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, get over here right now! Then Gelman rushed in. Gelman: What is it, mum and dad? Gelman's dad: Did you put superglue on my hat? Gelman: Um um um um um... Gelman's mum: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Gelman: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. Gelman's parents were furious and they threw a fit. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Gelman's mum: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Gelman's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Barney and Friends and don't think about going on your computer! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff